1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a rechargeable battery charging case, in particular a cordless power tool case, having at least one battery attachment device and a case body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rechargeable battery charging case, in particular a cordless handheld power tool case, having at least one battery attachment device and a case body, has already been proposed.